


RivaMika Drabbles

by onehelluvafirstdate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehelluvafirstdate/pseuds/onehelluvafirstdate
Summary: Drabbles of Levi and Mikasa being dorks.





	1. Father’s Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet, until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc.

He hears Mikasa coming down the wooden stairs of their modernly furnished home. Levi doesn’t pay much attention to her and continues flipping through a book on their rather comfortable couch.

Through his peripheral vision, he sees her standing in front of him. He closes his book and sets it aside before looking up at her.

He can’t breathe. He doesn’t know if it’s from the sun shining through the glass walls of their home or if she’s secretly a goddess, but she’s absolutely stunning in her white and simplistic dress.

 _It’s probably both,_ he decides.

Her skin is glowing despite her porcelain complexion, and eyes shining a light hue rather than her usual dark grey irises. Mikasa’s long hair perfectly fits her stature and beauty like it always had.

Before Levi can compliment her appearance, she shoves a card into his face. She smiles. Levi admires her beauty once more and diverts his attention to the card.

Upon inspection, he raises and eyebrow. It’s a handmade card with Mikasa’s beautiful calligraphy. That’s not what surprises him though. It’s what’s on the card that confuses him.

The card reads: “Happy Father’s Day” in gold ink and his favorite flower on the side in faint watercolor.

“Mikasa, I’m not—“

She interrupts him. “Open it first.” He complies and opens the card carefully. Inside, it says “it’s a boy!” in blue.

Levi’s head snaps up back at her, his eyes filling with tears. Mikasa hands him a pregnancy test and can’t stop smiling at his raw emotions.

Levi stands up and hugs her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“We’re having a kid,” He says quietly.

Tears of joy run down both of their cheeks.

Later that day, Levi returns with bags of books with advice and instructions on how to raise a child and be a good parent.

Mikasa watches him carefully read every book and take details notes. She smiles and brings him tea before sitting next to him on their rather comfortable couch.

“I love you,” they both whisper.


	2. Two Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on this prompt: 
> 
> Person A and B are trying for a child with no success and begin to lose hope. One day Person B, after feeling dizziness coupled with a headache at work, visits their doctor and discovers that they are finally expecting, much to the joy of both them and Person A. ~ via otppromts on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too lazy to edit this. Sorry for any errors!

They both held their breaths as Mikasa lifted the stick.

Expecting the same result, Levi sighed and diverted his eyes away from the bathroom sink. They had been trying for months, ever since they mentioned the future they would have in their wedding vows.

_“I imagine us living in a peaceful house, between the ocean and the forest. It’ll be close enough to hear the gentle waves but hear the quiet crickets and the soft sounds of leaves rustling against the wind,” he continued. “Two dogs, one cat, and kids. I don’t know how many, but I just imagine a brat, or even a couple of them, running around our feet, causing chaos and spilling tea leaves everywhere...”_

“Levi,” the shock in Mikasa’s voice shook Levi out from the past.

The pregnancy test showed two lines. Two blue, bold lines that stated the obvious.

They were expecting. Nine months later they would have a bundle of happiness in their arms. In a matter of weeks, Mikasa would have the pregnancy glow that would make her even more beautiful than she is, and Levi was not ready for that.

But deep inside, he knew he was ready to be a father. Despite the scars and bruises left by his own childhood, he was so fucking ready.

He hugged her tight, even shed a few tears as the love of his life sobbed against his chest. After pulling away, Levi stroked her soft cheek, wiping away her joyful tears.

“Now, I want two dogs, a cat...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually write a drabble with the raw prompt, where they actually visit a hospital— Pam and Jim style. But I wanted to write a moment where it’s all to themselves and Levi and Mikasa just smiling from pure joy.
> 
> Anyway, who’s ready for the semi-ACKERTALK to be animated? WIT, don’t let me down.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little rusty because I haven’t written in so long. I hope my writing hasn’t gotten too horrible.


End file.
